The present invention relates to systems for conveying a string of packaging cushions to one or more hoppers.
Packaging dunnage material may be used to fill the void spaces in a box containing a packaged article. One type of packaging dunnage material is air-filled dunnage cushions, which may be provided as a string of air-filled cushions with perforations between cushions. The packer selects the desired number of cushions to be inserted as dunnage in the box, and manually tears the perforations to separate a selected section of cushions from the string.
Businesses that package and ship numerous articles may have several packing stations at which packers insert the dunnage cushions in boxes along with the articles to be packaged. The plant space at which this packaging occurs may be cramped because of the equipment materials used to deliver, package, and ship the articles.